heroes entre akumas
by geme1
Summary: el juego de road aun continua, los exorcistas se encuentran peleando,pero son ayudados por un extraño hombre que tiene habilidades sobrehumanas, peter y claire como reaccionaran ante esta verdad...


Este crossovers es de heroes y d gray man, se que no tiene nada que ver, ni mucho menos tengo derecho de los personajes pero aun asi continua la historia.

Antes de leer la historia que se muestra a continuacion debieron leer el crossover con d gray man,

1ro. La ley y el orden uve

2do. Dr. House

3ro. Almas perdidas

Esta sera la cuarta parte de esta aventura, ya que road sigue su juego, mandando a allen, lavi, miranda y ahora liberando a otro de los secuestrados,

Espero y los disfruten.

:::::::

-al parecer este juego se vuelve interesante- decia una niña algo divertida en un cuarto oscuro mientras observaba a un hombre con seriedad.

-oh! Ya volvieron- entraba un regordete victoriano, y saludaba con alegria al ver a sus amigos- que sucede- miro a la niña que solo sonrio, al voltear hacia el hombre el cual se mordia una uña con insistencia.

-nada- la muchacha se colgo en el cuello del hombre- al parecer sheryl se encontro con algo- miro al hombre que en lo mas minimo presto atencion a lo dicho, ya que comunmente iria hacia la pequeña llorando del por que no le dice papa.

-asi que el no ha abandonado a algunas dimensiones- entraba el joven de turbante, al parecer estaba leyendo la mente del distraido hombre- mmmm…- miro con atencion al ver que el otro estaba distraido-.

-vamos sheryl, ese dios le gusta jugar con nosotros- el regordete cambiaba su gesto a uno serio, al tomarse la cara y agrandar su sonrisa- es un señor caprichoso y al parecer nos quiere poner a prueba- se dio la vuelta al empezar a caminar- creo que nos seguiremos topando con gente interesante- se paro al toparse con otro hombre- tikky-pon- dijo con alegria al desaparecer.

-que sucede- el hombre puso un gesto de fastidio al ver que el regordete lo habia llamado asi- hola- saludo a todos los que se habian quedado.

-tikky, quieres jugar conmigo- la niña tomo el brazo del hombre, el cual miro al otro pensativo, el cual no reacciono ante su presencia.

-que le sucede- susurro el noe del placer apuntando al aun pensativo hombre.

-nada, solo tiene un conflicto de fe- alzo los hombros el de turbante al alejarse- road, recuerda ire contigo la proxima vez- la niña solo sonrio y abrazo fuertemente el brazo de mikk.

-y bien que clase de juego es- el hombre apagaba el cigarro, aun la joven tenia aprisionado su brazo- el conde, wiselyn y al parecer sheryl, ya han participado- sonrio a la mocosa al tomarla de la cabeza- a parte quiero saludar al chaval- se toco el pecho como recordando viejas heridas.

-si, vamos tikky- la niña saltaba de gusto y arrastraba al joven hacia una gran puerta que aparecia.

-que fue lo que sucedió- el hombre seguia con su duda anterior, al mirar de entre ojos al hombre que no presto atencion a la platica, mientras la jovencita lo llevaba a la puerta.

-nada, solo se encontro con personas con luz- decia la niña con una sonrisa.

-con luz- el joven no entendia a que se referia, ya que a la unica luz que entedia era sobre la inocencia.

-al parecer dios quiere jugar ahora con los noe- la jovencita se detuvo en seco a morder su uña, el noe del placer la miraba con duda, ya que el cambio repentino de animo habia sido muy rapido- primero nos dio la espalda- miro a sheryl- y ahora – sonrio de nuevo.

-ya veo- el hombre se disponia a encender un cigarro, miro hacia los exorcistas que tenian cautivos y suspiro- el tiene protegidas algunas de tu dimensiones-

-si, quiere que veamos algo- la chiquilla volvio a tomar el brazo del hombre- sin embargo aun asi nosotros- atraveso la puerta.

-somos los verdaderos apostoles- el joven termino la frase tapando su gesto terrorifico con la mano que tenia desocupada, mostraba una gran sonrisa entre sus dedos, al desaparecer en la puerta.

-tch!- el hombre por fin reaccionaba al estar solo, con una cara de furia y enojo – será un capricho- se pregunto al mirar a su alrededor.

:::::::::

-que sucede claire- decia un joven al acercarce al gran tumulto- es sylar- pregunto en guardia al mirar de un lado a otro.

-mira- dijo la mujer al apuntar a lo alto de un edificio, todos a sus alrededor miraban con atencion el lugar, sin embargo una explosion hizo que la mayoria corriera por sus vidas.

-tch!- un joven con sus ropas ensangrentadas salia de entre los escombros, sacudiendose fuertemente la cabeza, su cabellos plateados llamaron la atencion del chico que estaba junto a la mujer- alejense- grito al alzar su mano, para que no se acercaran los chicos sin embargo una explosion lo envolvio.

-estas bien- el chico corrio hacia el joven que cayo de rodillos envuelto en pentagramas negros.

-oh! un humano- dijo una niña al acercarse con un paraguas con calabaza.

-acaba con el exorcista... lero- decia el paraguas para asombro del joven- tambien con el humano... lero-

-peter- la jovencita grito al ver que el joven y el exorcistas erar rodeados por criaturas extrañas.

-oh!- la jovencita miraba con interes al chico al ver que no temia, de inmediato el joven corrio hacia el chico que aun seguia de rodillas.

-no te acerques- el chico grito al ver que el joven se disponia a atacarlo- el veneno- se quedo sorprendio al ver que los pentagramas negros aparecian en el joven, este solo sonrio y los dos desaparecieron.

-peter- la niña grito al ser atacada por los akumas.

-una joven humana- decian los akumas con diversion- que- se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la mujer se levantaba como si nada, regenerando las heridas ocurridas, de inmediato otras explosiones.

-lavi, kanda- el joven grito al aparecer, los pentagramas habian desaparecido.

-ahi estabas mi allen- la niña dijo con alegria al ver a los dos jovenes aparecer.

-espera- el chico trataba de pararlo,-tch!- dijo al levantar con telepatia unos escombros cubriendose del ataque de mas akumas.

-que humanos tan mas interesantes- decia la noe con sorpresa al ver las habilidades del joven- y no solo el- volteaba a mirar a la chica que solo tenia rastros de sangre.

-espera- seguia insistiendo el chico, al tapar el paso del joven exorcista con otros escombros, este se paro en seco, soprendido por lo que habia ocurrido.

-no tengo tiempo, mis amigos- corto los escombros al transformar su mano en espada, corriendo de inmediato hacia los escombros recien formados.

-rayos- se levantaba un chico de cabellos rojos, rascandose la cabeza- estas bien yuu- decia al voltear a un lado.

-no me llames asi- el joven de mirada agria decia al regenerar sus heridas.

-vamos a jugar mas, exorcistas- un akuma blanco decia al alzar el vuelo, la mayoria de la gente, tomaba fotos al ver la escena- estupidos humanos- el pequeño ser dio un grito que hizo caer a todos los presentes.

-que es esto- decia el chico al ver de reojos caer al joven de cabellos blancos.

-vamos chavales, sean mas divertidos- un hombre sentado en uno de los edificio comento al dar un salto, cayendo limpiamente, encendio un cigarro- este juego esta aburrido- hizo un gesto de desepcion mirando a la chiquilla que se avalanzaba hacia el.

-vamos no digas eso- la niña hacia pucheros- a parte- miro maliciosamente al chico que estaba detras de allen, aquel que le habia llamado la atencion.

-a ver- el joven vio el interes de la noe, y de inmediato camino hacia el joven que aun estaba de rodillas.

-tikky- el joven exorcista grito al ver acercarse al hombre- el no tiene nada que ver-

-hola- el noe hacia una reverencia al muchacho, el cual no entendia la situacion.

-sera el enemigo- penso aun con un severo dolor en los oidos.

-sabes nosotros somos noes- sonrio el hombre al tornar su piel negra y sacar humo de su boca- solo estamos aqui para jugar un poco- se puso de cunclillas al mirar al hombre- mi nombre es tikky mikk- atraveso al chico que se quedo sorprendido ante la accion- mmm...- se desanimo al ver que el joven no se asustaba.

-nosotros no somos humanos oridinarios- de inmediato desaparecio de vista del noe.

-eh?- el noe se quedo sorprendido al ver que a su alrededor ya no estaban los exorcistas y el, al igual que la chica que se regenera- al parecer sera mas divertido- miro con atencion su mano, con la que habia atravesado al joven.

-ves, te dije tikky- la niña se abrazaba al aparecer una gran puerta- al parecer dios nos quiere mostrar que hay mas mundos- su sonrisa se volvio tetrica, al igual que sus ojos se convirtieron en blanco, el noe tiro sus cigarro, desapareciendo junto a sus acompañantes.

-que paso- la mayoria de los curiosos se preguntaron al levantarse (los que se habian quedado), mirando su celular con atencion.

::::::

-allen, lavi, kanda- una chica se acercaba a los jovenes al ver que llegaban ahi rapidamente, junto a dos extraños.

-ellos estan bien- dijo el hombre para alivio de la mujer.

-no necesitabamos tu ayuda- el exorcista amargado decia al levantarse, del suelo ya que el joven lo habia dejado en el piso.

-se nota- con ironia dijo el joven- de nada- sonrio.

-como supiste que todavia habia una mas de nosotros- el de cabellos rojos se levantaba rascandose la cabeza- nosotros no te dijimos nada sobre miranda-

-el tiene la habilidad de telepatia- dijo la jovencita de cabellos rubios al interrumpir.

-ustedes quienes son- el hombre agrio amenazaba con una katana al joven en el cuello- erer un noe- clavo su mirada en el chico.

-no lo creo, yu- el joven bookman se acercaba al par, el segundo lo miro a muerte al oir su primer nombre, este solo sonrio al bajar el arma del amenazado.

-no seas malagradecido bakanda- dijo allen con malicia para molestia de este, los dos ya se encontraban discutiendo.

-gracias- decia con timidez la mujer, haciendo una reverencia a los extraños- mi-mi nombre es miranda lotto-

-el mio es lavi bookman- el chico de cabellos rojos dijo con una sonrisa alzando su mano-que es telepatia- miro a la chica-mmm...- la miro con detenimiento- strike- tomo la mano de la chica.

-mi nombre es peter petrelli- dijo el joven al sonreia por la reaccion del chico de cabellos rojos- y ella es claire- apunto a la acosada joven

-a mi nombre es allen walker- el chico de cabellos blancos y cicatriz hacia un reverencia- por cierto, gracias por lo de antes- se refirio cuando fue salvado de los akumas- por cierto estas bien- se acerco al recordar que el tambien habia sido infectado por el veneno de los akumas.

-si no te preocupes- el chico dijo tratando de calmar-telepatia, es la habilidad de leer mentes, y tambien tengo varias-termino.

-en serio- se sorprendieron los exorcistas, a escepcion de kanda, que solo chisto los dientes, y les dio la espalda.

-bueno, creo que ya no deberia sorprenderme- el bookman soltaba a la jovencita, y se rascaba la barbilla, con la cara seria- ya que acabamos de conocer a personas que ven fantasmas- miraba al cielo, con interes.

-es cierto- miranda se rascaba la barbilla tambien, con un gesto de que lavi tenia la razon.

-tch!- el joven agrio no entendia la situacion, clavando su mirada en lavi.

-ah! se me habia olvidado- el exorcista incordio dijo con maldad, activando su lado oscuro, mirando al exorcista- tu te acabas de unir a nosotros- el joven se molestaba ante el comentario.

-es cierto- los otros dos exorcistas tambien lo miraron, para mas molestia de este.

-sabes de que hablan-susurro la chica al joven peter.

-dejamelo a mi- el chico se quedo en silencio, al parecer leia la mente de los exorcistas, los cuales estaban ocupados aun molestando a kanda, bueno al menos allen y lavi, ya que miranda no lo hacia con ese punto.

-que haces- los tres exorcistas reaccionaron al verse atacados mentalmente (kanda, lavi, allen), miranda solo los miro ya que ella no se habia dado cuenta.

-eh?- el joven se miro al ver que no pudo entrar a sus mentes- no pude leer nada- volteo hacia los jovenes exorcistas.

-oh! tu habilidad es como la de timothy- el bookman recordo al chiquillo recien ingresado- el solo puede apoderarse de la mente, cuando estos tienen la guardia baja-

-tu como te atreves- el exorcista agrio se avalanzaba con su katana desenfundada.

-espera- la jovencita se atraveso al ataque, la espada la atraveso.

-estupida- dijo con frialdad el hombre al sacar su arma.

-que hiciste- los otros dos (lavi, allen) lo alejaban, el de rojo empezo a sarandearlo aun con sorpresa, miranda miraba con horror la sangre que salia de la chica.

-area envuelta, inocencia activada- la mujer reacciono ante tal accion- solo puedo regresar el tiempo por un momento, hasta que llegue al hospital- contesto mirando al despreocupado acompañante (peter).

-tarde o temprano te convertirias en un asesino- en el chico de cabellos blanco se tomaba la cabeza, y negaba con ella, con un aura de depresion, y un gesto de "lo sabia".

-no deberian preocuparse- peter trato de calmar a todos los exaltados.

-como quieres que nos calmemos, si este idiota acaba de matar a la muchacha- lavi y allen gritaban al calmado hombre, el cual solo sonrio y apunto a la chica que estaba envuelta por luces.

-no es necesario eso- el joven dijo a la chica que aun estaba asustada, rodeando a la joven con la inocencia.

-pero esto ayudara- aun insistia con su inocencia la mujer con nerviosismo- es en lo unico que puedo ayudar- se inundaba de lagrimas.

-no se preocupen- decia la mujer, para duda de los exorcistas, peter trataba de que miranda dejara de envolver a claire con la inocencia- no se que intentas hacer, pero te aseguro estare bien- sonreia, la exorcista solo trago saliva y bajo su mano, de inmediato las luces regresaron hacia ella.

-te salvaste, bakanda- lavi y allen tomaban el hombro del joven agrio, este solo chisto los dientes al limpiar la sangre de sus armas, sorprendentemente habian asimilado muy rapido el hecho de que la joven se curo rapidamente, dejando solo rastros de sangre.

-no se sorprenden- se acerco la jovencita con gracia- ahora nos contaran lo que son y de donde vienen-

-muy bien- lavi se acerco a tomarle la mano de nuevo- el conde del milenio- fue interrumpido al ser golpeado en la cabeza por allen y peter- por que me golpean- reclamo.

-no debes acosar a una dama- fue la respuesta de allen, su caballerosidad salia a flote.

-es mi sobrina- peter dijo con una mirada de sonrisa, claire no se esperaba esa reaccion.

-si-si esta bien yo explico- miranda alzaba su mano temerosamente, al parecer ella aun miraba con preocupacion a la jovencita.

-ella esta bien miranda- lavi la abrazaba con entusiasmo.

-es cierto- allen decia con una sonrisa.

-estupida- el agrio dijo al darse la vuelta y sentarse en el suelo.

-eso no se le dice a una mujer- allen miraba con furia al que se habia sentado, este solo giro la cabeza con molestia.

-muy-muy bien- la exorcista interrumpio- el conde del milenio...

:::::::

-ya llegaron- un regordete entraba en escena-que te parecio tikky-pon-con un tonito de emocion dijo al recargarse con gracia al hombre recien llegado.

-no me diga asi, conde- sacaba humo de su boca, ya que estaba fumando- y fue divertido- aun miraba su mano con atencion.

-hermanito- un hombre con emocion entraba- mi road- sus lagrimas se desvordaban.

-ya se recupero-decia con molestia el hombre al verse abrazado por el empalagoso noe.

-dime hermano- trataba de pegarse a su cara.

-ya te recuperaste, sheryl- decia una chiquilla al avalanzarse.

-mi road- el hombre de inmediato abrazaba con reselo a la niña, que hacia un gesto de seriedad- ahora a donde fueron- preguntaba sin soltar a la jovencita.

-oh! aqui estan todos- entraba un joven de aspecto rockero, mientras apuntaba a su acompañante.- jasdevid se quiere unir a la fiesta- contestaba el acompañante.

-oh! jasdero, david- decia el hombre meloso al ver a los recien llegado.

-somos jasdevid- gritaban con molestia los noes.

-si, como digan- el hombre se limpiaba la cara, al parecer por el grito le habian escupido- ustedes tienen falta de estilo, no como mi tikky- abrazaba al entretenido noe- que sucede- pregunto al ver que este aun se miraba la mano.

-que clase de juego quiere enseñarnos el- sonreia tetricamente, al recordar al joven que desaparecio ante el.

-mmmm.- el noe de la codicia soltaba al hombre con una cara de seriedad.

-oh! el padre sobreprotector se pone serio- los gemelos miraban con gracia los gemelos, aun se apuntaban mutuamente.

-el quiere mostrarnos algo- la caricatura victoriana decia con una gran sonrisa- nos quiere decir que un nos vigila-

-es cierto- decia la chiquilla con seriedad- las dimensiones que manejo, solas vienen a mi- jugaba con el paraguas al decir eso- entonces tiene un porque-

-jasdevid quiere jugar- los gemelos insistian, mirando a road.

-esta bien- la jovencita miro a la ultima capturada- aun nos queda una- sonrio, todos los noe se levantaron

-iran todos- los gemelos preguntaban.

-no, les cedo mi lugar- el noe del placer dijo al hacer una seña, la niña hizo un puchero ante esto- pero la proxima iremos- desaparecio, whiselyn sonrio al igual que sheryl y el conde.

-bueno, es hora del otro paso- la niña decia al aparecer una gran puerta desapareciendo junto a los gemelos.

::::::

-bueno creo que la mutacion suena mas realista- decia claire con ironia al mirar a todos.

-mu-mutacion- la exorcista dijo con duda- que es eso-

-es un cambio genetico- se detuvo al ver que los jovenes no entendian- bueno creo que me quedare asi- suspiro.

-pero quiero saber- dijo el exorcista al mirar a su alrededor- al igual que la anterior, esta es una epoca futura- recordo los autos, y el tocadiscos de melinda.

-segun ustedes, son del siglo XIX- petrelli decia con interes- akumas, almas, inocencia y aquellas personas- refiriendose a los noe- es mas complicado que esto- se rascaba la cabeza.

-jojojo, aqui estan- una chiquilla al aparecer con mas criaturas.

-tch! nos encontraron- decia el bookman al sacar su mazo, kanda y allen se ponian en posicion miranda solo se hizo para atras, apretando su puño fuertemente.

-yo les ayudare- peter avanzaba un paso, hacia los exorcistas- no tendre inocencia, pero podre defenderme-

-yo creo que me quedare aqui- dijo claire con enojo al ver que no seria de ayuda.

-oh! mas exorcistas- llegaban los gemelos apareciendo detras de ellas (miranda y claire), encerrandolas en una burbuja.

-dejalas- allen se avalanzaba hacia ellos, los cuales interrumpieron su paso con cristales que dispararon su arma.

-chaval, recuerda que aun nos debes- los gemelos decia al recordar un viejo rencor con enojo.

-yo no les debo nada- al chico se le exaltaba una vena, gritando con fuerza.

-tch!- los chicos chistaron los dientes al dispararse mutuamente, alzandose una cortina de humo.

-estupido moyashi, ayudanos- grito el agrio amigo al hacer unos cortes y dar unos saltos.

-Hola Ban: Gouka Kaijin- el chico pelirrojo agrando su mazo (para sorpresa de peter) alzando una gran serpiente de fuego que envolvio a los akumas que aparecian-allen, peter vayan por miranda y claire, yu y yo nos encargaremos de esto- grito hacia los jovenes que asentaron la cabeza, peter desaparecio para sorpresa de los noe.

-_distraelo-_ allen escucho este susurro y sonrio al saber quien era.

-muy bien- en el chico se le alzaba un aura oscura- no se por que se preocupan por esa deuda- retomo la platica anterior.

-que dijiste- los noe caian al suelo ya fucionados- ese demonio que tienes de maestro tienen que pagar- se exaltaban.

-si eso dicen- el joven se avalanzo a los noe, solo se escuchaba cortes risas, balazos y de mas, una pelea se veia en lo alto de la burbuja.

-el si que es fuerte, a pesar de ser una persona ordinaria- claire estaba impresionada al ver las habilidades del joven exorcista- y ellos no se quedan atras- miro con detenimiento a los otros exorcistas.

-si, mi allen es sorprendente- interrumpia la noe de los sueños al colocarse junto a ellas.

-ro-road- miranda se sorprendia al ver a la noe, esta solo sonrio.

-asi que tu eres un noe- la de cabellos rubios miraba con detenimiento a la chica que estaba junto a ellas- no te ves tan diferente a una puberta normal, claro a excepcion del paraguas parlante- miro a la chica que estaba flotando por encima de un paraguas.

-matala..lero- reaccionaba el ser.

-je, eso crees- la niña sonrio tetricamente, mientras su piel se tornaba gris.

-bueno, retiro lo dicho- con sarcasmo comento la mujer al ver el cambio de apariencia.

-no me temes- se acercaba a la niña- creo que veremos algo interesante- susurro de pronto las dos chicas cayeron de rodillas.

-miranda, claire- grito allen, distrayendose y cayendo ante un ataque de los noes.

-mocoso, no te distraigas- gritaron los noe de los lazos- road solo jugara con ellas-

:::::

-eh? donde estamos- claire miro a su alrededor ya que estaba en un pueblo- se ve muy antiguo-

-mi casa- a la exorcista reconocia el lugar.

-tu, no sirves para nada- interrumpio un grito que se acercaba- eres una inutil, incluso con inocencia- aparecia una miranda mas temerosa, apuntando a la exorcista.

-miranda- la jovencita no entendia la situacion- en donde estamos- se pregunto al mirar a su alrededor.

-esto es lo que muestra el corazon temeroso de esa mujer- road aparecia con gracia, mirando a la exorcista que caia de rodilla y se tapaba los oidos, entre llanto.

-que debil eres- aparecia kanda con su mirada agria.

-es cierto, incluso tu inocencia es de tipo defensivo- bookman jr se dejo ver, todos se colocaban a su alrededor.

-miranda, eres de lo peor- allen se colocaba junto a ella.

-es cierto- aparecia lenalee junto a timothy, aristar, bookman, los generales y demas exorcistas, todos empezaban a gritar cosas malas de las mujer rodeandola por completo.

-dejenla- gritaba claire al acercarse a la mujer y mirar con enojo a la noe- no se que pretendes atacando asi a miranda-

-jajajaja, tu habilidad tampoco es de utilidad- decia con gracia la niña al alzar el vuelo- solo te regeneras, eh?- ponia su dedo debajo de la boca.

-si lo se- a la jovencita le afectaba este comentario- sin embargo tengo a mis amigos- sonrio al ver que a la noe le afectaba algo.

-je, este juego creo que no terminara- grito road al desaparecer, de repente ya estaban en el mundo real, miranda aun estaba afectada por lo ocurrido- que chico mas fuerte- la noe miraba con cara de cansacio al hombre que estaba junto a la burbuja.

-peter- miraba con alegria claire al ver que el habia hecho que la noe las soltaran- miranda- volteo preocupada a la exorcista, esta aun estaba bañada en llanto.

-no se que hiciste, joven- la noe miraba desde la escoba al chico, mientras se tomaba la cabeza- sin embargo creo que fue mas dificil para ti- sonrio al ver que el chico estaba cansado.

-no nos subestimes- el joven desaparecio- los humanos tenemos nuestra fuerza- aparecio junto a la chica.

-señorita road- el paraguas se preocupo al ver que el joven estaba junto a la noe- dejala...lero- grito

-señores exorcistas, cubranse- grito el joven al ponerse rojo, de repente una gran explosion abarco esa pequeña area, allen cubrio a lavi, kanda solo chisto los dientes, claire cubrio a miranda, aunque estas estaban siendo protegidas por la burbuja, todo se torno rojo por un momento, al bajar la luz miraron asombrado los exorcistas a peter, el cual trataba de retener el poder, kanda se regeneraba, claire y miranda bajaban de la burbuja.

-miranda- se acerco con preocupacion el exorcista al ver que la chica aun sollozaba- que sucedio- se pregunto mirando a claire.

-vamos miranda, no creeas lo que viste- susurro claire con una sonrisa- yo tambien suelo sentirme igual- la exorcista alzo la mirada a la chica- sin embargo tenemos buenos amigos- miro a peter, este solo sonrio- en algun momento nosotros solemos ser de ayuda, ese momento siempre existe- recordo que su habilidad le sirvio a peter.

-es cierto- se acercaba el joven aun con sus manos rojas- de alguna u otra forma todos somos de ayuda, uno mas que otros, sin embargo aun de ayuda-

-es cierto- la mujer se levanto ayudada por claire y allen- solo necesito ser mas fuerte- sonrio limpiandose las lagrimas.

-tch! estupida- chisto los dientes el segundo, pero fue golpeado por lavi, para molestia de este.

-jajajajaj, que habilidad tan interesante- aparecia road, calcinada.

-de ahora en adelante, las peliculas de terror se quedan cortas- susurro claire al ver a la noe, peter asento con la cabeza.

-creo que es hora del siguiente nivel, exorcistas- aparecia una puerta detras de ella, ya se habia recuperado por completo- seguiremos jugando mi querido allen- desaparecio, en ese momento una gran luz cubrio el lugar.

-claire- grito peter al ver la luz, tomando de la mano a la joven.

-eh?- la chica volteo de un lado a otro con sorpresa, ya que no estaban los exorcistas.

-rayos- peter decia al caer de rodillas, de inmediato fue atravesado por un cono de colores.

-peter- la muchacha se acerco quitandole de inmediato el cono, que exploto apareciendo muchas tiras de colores.

**FELICIDADES NIVEL TERMINADO ... ATTE ROAD**

decia una nota que caia en las manos de la chica, peter se regeneraba de inmediato alcanzando a leer la nota, antes que esta se quemara, en las manos de claire.

-asi que solo fue un juego- decia la mujer al apretar sus puños quemados- espero que sean fuertes- recordo a la exorcista.

-en serio creo que la mutacion es mas facil de lidiar- peter dijo al levantarse y mirar como las tiras de colores se alzaban en el cielo.

-es, cierto- los dos miraron al cielo con preocupacion- creo que este sera nuestro secreto- suspiro al retirarse.

-el conde de milenio, un personaje que juega con los sentimientos de perdida- termino peter al desaparecer...

...:::;;;;;

-por que me sacastes- reclamaban los gemelos al ver que entraba road, esta ignoro los reclamos.

-como te fue road- pregunto el joven noe que se encontraba en el lugar- veo que bien- miro con detenimiento la sonrisa de la noe.

-si, este juego fue algo interesante- sonrio al morderse su uña, ignorando aun los reclamos de los noe.

:::::

*al menos en heroes termina este crossover, sin embargo, allen, miranda, kanda y lavi siguen en el proximo

*esto continuara en otro nivel

*road saco a jasdero de repente, cuando la explosion envolvio el lugar

*este crossover empezo directo con la accion

*el juego aun continua...


End file.
